The Girl In The Ashes
by dragiilord
Summary: Abigal Star, a dirty street rat of downtown Brooklyn. Whenever her name gets brought up people usually present a visual distasteful look on their face. At the age of 12 she ran away from home and started living on the streets, and she did anything she could to live. Though the streets were rough on her, it doesn't compare to what will be coming at her next!


If you ever started a story with: "So you know, I'm just walking down Center. Street when the sky suddenly turns dark, and I hear a deep, rough laugh seeming to come from the depths of hell," I would just call you crazy. Sadly, I'm an actual nut, you guys. My name's Abigale Star; I'm your ordinary city girl delinquent that recently ran from home. And yeah, that is exactly how my story starts.

I turned my head around like an owl on full alert, my heart practically bursting from my chest. From a dark corner near the right of me came a burst of flames. The heat felt like it was melting my face, though I couldn't move my feet for some reason. "Bwahaha, I've warned you for years kid, though you never listened to a dream, huh." The voice felt like it shot through me, awakening these repressed memories of dreams I had often as a child, envisioning this moment. Wait that's it - it's just a dream! Maybe if I just pinch myself I'll wake up. "How dumb can you be you small child? I can't believe YOU are the one supposedly to stop us, bwahaha!" The flames spoke as I stood there trying to wake myself up.

A tall, dark, shadowy figure stepped from the flames. He was lean and surprisingly human looking, other than his face. Oh jeez, the face, just imagine all of your worst nightmares merged into one. I it was horrible. I nearly fainted from just from his petrifying gaze my body was absolutely frozen in what i can only guess to be true horror. I tried to advert my eyes,but I was forced to look at him. His face contorted in some twisted facsimile of a smile. "Ah, to be in this form again - seeing you mortals frozen in such fear is always refreshing for my old mind. Tell me Abigale, how do you wish to die?" The words to die pierced through what might be a formation of lips, causing me to shiver at the thought of the word. Death is not something I usually am afraid of. I once thought death would have been the easiest way out of this hell hole we call earth, but for some reason when he said it, I couldn't help but feel like the prey the predator caught and was about to devour. I wanted to contest his words - I wanted to tell him to screw off - but whenever I tried to form a single word, my throat closed up. My lips refused to move, not allowing even a slight breath to escape.

"I see, cat has your tongue. Well, demon technically, but no need to be specific." He laughed as he started to approach my immobile body. Everything in me told me to run, but I just couldn't. I was starting to believe this wasn't just a dream. My heartbeat raced from steady to "ALERT! ALERT! HEART ATTACK ON THE WAY! GET THE DOCTOR! HURRY! HURRY!" The pain in my chest spiked drastically. Not only that, but wherever he seemed to walk, the scorching flames behind him seemed to follow, inching closer and closer to my face. It seemed like it was the end, here, standing in front of me, was my death. I couldn't move, speak, or even think clearly, and his face continued to form things too horrible to look at .

I made my final prayers, finally able to pry my eyes away from his twisted face and pleaded to the heavens. Suddenly the demonic figure stopped. "What?! It's too early...you shouldn't be claimed yet... and by him?! Impossible!" His voice no longer had the scary edge it did just seconds before. A felt a warmth surround me - not like the blazing fires in front of me, rather, like I was sitting in front of my old fireplace, leaning into the warmth to escape the cold of winter. It felt like home. His face contorted as if he saw his ghost, retreating back into the ally he appeared from. He stood still in his spot, fear smeared all across his face. I really didn't know what caused the sudden change, but I wasn't going to sit there and do nothing.

I felt my body relax from its frozen state, and I had the urge to move closer to him. Stupid idea, I know. I looked directly into his soul and said, "You thought you could mess with me?! My name is Abigale Star! I have seen tougher toddlers in preschool than you!" I felt as if my voice boomed across the streets. The once fearsome figure in front of me had shrunk into nothing but a mere shadow in front of his smothered flames. I felt as if the prey suddenly became the predator. He stood there quaking, and I felt amazing. "I-i'll be back! Trust me, I will destroy you Abi-" before he could finish, I stomped out the rest of his disappearing shadow.

The rest of his flames dissipated into ashes. Watching the flames disappear gave me a rush of victory, though the warm feeling I had faded away shortly after. The cold streets of east Brooklyn made me shiver. There were so many questions that were running around in my mind. What was that just now? Why have I been dreaming of this moment for years? What changed for him to change from a horrible foe into a weak pipsqueak? I didn't understand any of it. I needed to think more, but my entire body felt weak. My muscles felt like I just worked out for 24 hours straight, and my vision was waning in and out. I needed to get home, but. I couldn't make it 10 feet before I collapsed to the ground. Just before my senses went out, a ray of light shone down from the skies, and someone was emerging from inside of it. I can only remember thinking "Oh great, another one..." before everything went dark.


End file.
